The recent craze for decoration has increased the demand for new decorative materials, particularly natural materials. Moreover, the consumer is increasingly concerned for the environment and favours recyclable materials obtained using non-polluting methods without chemical additives and a fortiori the manufacture of which allows the waste to be recycled or put to good use.
The growing of bananas generates a significant amount of biomass which is exploited little if at all. Indeed, after the bunch of bananas has been harvested, the pseudo stem is cut down and, because it has no intrinsic value, is generally left on the plantation. The rotting-down of the banana pseudo stems on the ground increases the spread of parasites and disease. Thus, solutions for putting banana plantation waste to good use are sought.
For example, it is known practice to use banana pseudo stem fibres in the production of paper. Thus, patent application WO 2006/029469 describes a method that makes it possible to obtain “sheets” that can be used notably for the making of paper or other papermaking products by unwinding the banana pseudo stem. The “sheets” thus obtained are continuous. They have a width and a length that are determined respectively by the height and the diameter of the pseudo stem used.
This method applies conventional techniques used for producing sheets from a tree trunk to a banana pseudo stem, the make-up, mechanical properties and water content of which are very different, banana pseudo stems notably being softer with a higher water content. Use of the method therefore demands perfect control over these techniques in order to arrive at the expected results.